


wide awake

by bigdickbee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depressed Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Tsukkishima - Freeform, tsukkiyamafest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdickbee/pseuds/bigdickbee
Summary: good by my dear friend's. im sorry i was strong enough for you. if your reading this im gone. all im saying is im wide awake and i am here even if you cant see me
Relationships: tsukkiyama
Kudos: 15





	1. hey yamaguchi

**Author's Note:**

> im not good at this lmao. its my first timedoing this i hope you like it is angst so if you dont like this leave. and thanks for reading my first story

''Hey tsukki'' said yamaguchi walking in the main gate ''hello yamaguchi'' said tsukishima as yamaguchi caught up to tsukishima he landed a kiss on his soft lips. 'you did not come to school yesterday'' mumbled tsukishima.

''Oh um..i was.."stuttered yamaguchi "it's ok"said tsukishima. As classes are starting tsukki notices a hospital ban on yamaguchi's writs."yama-'' "good morning class please take your seat's" said ms.lumiko. "I wonder what that is for" thought tsukishima as time slowly passes by classes are now over."yamaguchi what is that" ''what is what" "on your wrist " "oh this this is nothing".Tsukishima knew he was lying "something is up" he thought " and he sat on the other side of the room that was unlike him"."yamaguchi"shouted tsukishima ''oh hey tsukki" "wanna eat with me" said yamaguchi "sure''said tsukki.

As they make there way up to the rooftop "what is that on your wrist '' tsukkishima huffed

"oh this this is um eh"stutered yamaguchi "is a hospital ban" "i went yesterday because i was really sick" "oh are you ok?" tsukki said "oh yea" yamaguchi said in a hurry "it was just a really high fever" the bushy haired boy said "oh ok yamaguchi"tsukkishima said worriedly "dont be like that" yamaguchi say's as she kisses the tall lemon boy's lips.  
"eh" scoffed tsukkishima


	2. eh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

timeskip to after school bdjjjceghvbj sorry im lazy and this will be most likely short 

is it time to go to that dumb club grumbled the tall male "yes it is and volleyball is not that bad" said yamaguchi "you make it seem like were going to the gates of hell"

''that is because it is" said saltyshima "i only joined the club for you yamaguchi" the tall man thought . " NOW FROM THE TOP MAKE IT DROP THATS SOME WET WET NOW GET A BUCKET AND A MOP THATS SOME WET THATS SOME WET IM TALKING WAP WAP WAP " 

"NISHINOYA TANAKA STOP SINGING WAP" screamed daichi "honor ima freak bitch" said suga singing "not you to" groaned daichi " come on yamaguchi were leaving" huffed tsukkishima "no were not" said yamaguchi "we need to work on are severs so lets go". 

timeskip 3 hours later sorry im lazy and we love wap

"are you ok yamaguchi" said the panting tall man "um ...yes" yamaguchi said 'im fine just out of breath and im ready to go home tho" "we can leave practice early if you want"said tsukkishima "but you will have to give me some thing in return" "deal" said yamaguhi "daichi san we have to go its urgent" tsukkishima lied "sure i dont care go" daichi said eagerly "i cant believed that worked" yamaguchi said on the way home "yea i did not even have to try" said tsukkishima "wanna come over to my place after school my mom and brother are not home wo can hang out"

"sure" yamaguchi said in a happy mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all know whats gonna happen


	3. it worked!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

timeskip to after school bdjjjceghvbj sorry im lazy and this will be most likely short 

is it time to go to that dumb club grumbled the tall male "yes it is and volleyball is not that bad" said yamaguchi "you make it seem like were going to the gates of hell"

''that is because it is" said saltyshima "i only joined the club for you yamaguchi" the tall man thought . " NOW FROM THE TOP MAKE IT DROP THATS SOME WET WET NOW GET A BUCKET AND A MOP THATS SOME WET THATS SOME WET IM TALKING WAP WAP WAP " 

"NISHINOYA TANAKA STOP SINGING WAP" screamed daichi "honor ima freak bitch" said suga singing "not you to" groaned daichi " come on yamaguchi were leaving" huffed tsukkishima "no were not" said yamaguchi "we need to work on are severs so lets go". 

timeskip 3 hours later sorry im lazy and we love wap

"are you ok yamaguchi" said the panting tall man "um ...yes" yamaguchi said 'im fine just out of breath and im ready to go home tho" "we can leave practice early if you want"said tsukkishima "but you will have to give me some thing in return" "deal" said yamaguhi "daichi san we have to go its urgent" tsukkishima lied "sure i dont care go" daichi said eagerly "i cant believed that worked" yamaguchi said on the way home "yea i did not even have to try" said tsukkishima "wanna come over to my place after school my mom and brother are not home wo can hang out"

"sure" yamaguchi said in a happy mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all know whats gonna happen


End file.
